


New To Love

by imimmortalagain



Series: Ineffable Love [4]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Starting relationship, quodo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 16:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imimmortalagain/pseuds/imimmortalagain
Summary: Odo and Quark. To completely different beings. But after a couple of chance events they end up dating. This is the story of their relationship, where ever it may take them.





	New To Love

Odo walked stiffly into Quarks, his hands held behind his back, his eyes scanning back and forth. 

Quark noticed this, he threw his rag onto his shoulder and sat the cup he was cleaning back onto the bar. He rolled his eyes and walked out of the bar. He walked up to Odo. 

Odo sighed when Quark approached. 

“Always suspicious of me, aren’t you?” Quark asked. Odo scoffed. 

“Should I have a reason to be suspicious?” Odo replied. Quark rolled his eyes. 

“Odo, have you ever heard of the hu-man tradition of daring someone?” Quark replied. Odo crossed his arms. 

“No.” Odo narrowed his eyes.

“Well it goes something like this; I dare you to come to my bar for a drink or to have a conversation with me that  _ doesn’t  _ imply or state that you are suspecting me of something!” Quark replied. Odo thought about this. 

“Why should I?” Odo asked after some time of silence. 

“Even the most private person must need to let out their emotions and thoughts after a while, I could be that listening ear.” 

“You? Ha!” 

Quark walked back to the bar, picking up the glass and grabbing the rag. 

“You never know until you try,” Quark replies wiping off the glass. Odo approaches the bar and pulled out a seat. Quark pulls out a nondescript bottle full of a pale colored liquid. He poured it into the glass he just cleaned. 

He set the glass down on the table and put the bottle away. 

“I can’t drink.” Odo replied, “See, you don’t listen.” 

“This,” He says sitting down, “Is for me.” Odo just rolled his eyes and sighed. 

“Odo, do you realize that you don’t do anything with your spare time. Nothing at all. I mean except spy on me. I think it would help you to relax more if you’d do some form of recreation activity.” 

“What are you suggesting?” Odo asked in his gruff voice. Quark thought about this for a second. 

“The holosuite-” Odo opened his mouth to argue before Quark held up his index finger to shush Odo, “I have some programs that aren’t sexual, thank you very much. And just so you know I think you should, it’ll be on the house.” 

Odo was stunned. The greedy Ferengi cared enough about Odo the he was willing to give him a free time in a holosuite. Odo’s face went from one of contemplation to one of confusion. 

“Quark are you sick?” Odo asked, “Should I call Doctor Bashir?” 

“I’m fine, Odo, however you are not. Have you ever gone rock climbing?” Quark asked. 

“No.” 

“Well you should try it sometime, you may actually like it.” Quark replied in his know-it-all voice, “Or riding a bike or swimming. You might actually enjoy swimming more than the rest, since you don’t have to breath at all you can just stay down in the water as long as you like.” 

Odo thought about this. Thinking about the offer, then his thoughts lead to how determined Quark was to get him to have some form of fun. He sighed studying the Ferengi as he washed another cup. His ears extended out and had many lines trailing around his ear. His mouth was slightly open and Odo could see his sharp teeth. Looking at his deep tan skin. 

“You’re not going to quit until I say yes, are you?” Odo asked looking at Quark with his head turned slightly to the side.Quark didn’t say anything he just smiled a devious smile and shook his head. 

Odo’s lips made a thin line, he nodded slightly, “Where do you suggest I go swimming at?” Regret filled Odo as he said this. 

Quark smiled, “There’s as crystal clear pool on Risa. Beautiful, and it has a coral reef, a truly beautiful sight we can go see.” 

“We?” Odo asked, “I was under the impression that I was going alone.”

“Nope, how am I to know whether or not you’re actually relaxing?” Quark explained, a smile spreading across his as Odo’s face found a scowl. Odo crossed his arms. 

“Fine.”

 

About a half hour later and Odo and Quark were crossing a white-sanded beach. Palm tree like trees scattered around the area. Tied between two close trees was a hammock, and right next to that set of trees was another set with another hammock. Quark took the closest to the water. He sat his towel down on the floor, his sunglasses on the hammock and pulled on a pair of goggles. Odo sat his towel down, looking over to the crystal clear water. He slowly walked up to the water of the ocean, slowly approaching it and dipping a toe in. The water was enjoyably cold. He walked in further until he could sit down in it. He was determined that he wouldn’t move any farther. 

“You do know how to swim, don’t you?” Quark asked, walking up next to him. Odo looked over to Quark, as he sat down next to him. He nodded his crooked nod.

“Doctor Morta, thought it would be a necessity that I learned, so I learned, though I’d just rather sit here.” 

“Suit yourself.” Quark replied. He pushed himself up and waded out deeper into the water. When he was waist deep he dived in and started swimming. Odo watched him swim, out of habit. He was so used to keep an eye on Quark it had become secondhand nature. He watched as Quark went under the waves. Time went by, seconds turned to a  minute and the minute dragged on and Quark still didn’t come up. 

Odo started getting worried. He stood up and ran, or tried to anyway, out to Quark. When he got out to where last saw him. He changed his eyes so he could see under the water and stuck his head under the waves. 

He looked around looking for Quark and when he saw him he dived under the water. He morphed his feet so they were like flippers and swam to him so fast. He grabbed the unconscious Ferengi from the water around the waist and swam with him straight to the shore. 

He set Quark on his back and started pushing on his chest, however he wouldn’t be able to do mouth to mouth, he didn’t actually have lungs. So he pumped the chess once more and leaned in close to Quark trying to here if he started breathing. Quark started sputtering and cough out the water. Odo let out a sigh of relief. 

“Thank you,” Quark replies pushing himself up into a sitting position. Both of them completely unaware that they were  _ very  _ close to each other. 

“No problem,” Odo replied. The holosuite had gone completely silent, Odo and Quark stayed completely still, staring into each other’s eyes. 

Quark raised his hand and laid it down on Odo’s neck, pulling him in ever so slightly. He only stopped when their lips touched. Quark very much thought that Odo was going to pull back in disgust and slap him or something. Maybe take him to Dr. Bashir, thinking he was sick. However he wasn’t. Much to Quark’s surprise Odo kissed back. 

They didn’t stop, not until Quark needed to breath. Quark and Odo pulled away, staying silent as Quark drew in deep breaths. 

After some time of silent Quark opened his mouth. 

“So… what do we do now?” 

“I’m not sure,” Odo replied back. 

“Well, we know there is  _ something  _ between us,” Quark starts slowly as if he’s making this up as he goes along, “Maybe we should go out or something.” 

“Well you’re the expert.” Odo says looking away. 

“Now, I’ve never actually dated anyone except Natima,” Quark says with a laugh. 

“That doesn’t surprise me,” Odo scoffed. 

“Hey! We’re dating now. You can’t be rude to me,” Quark jokes, a smile playing on his face.

“Then I don’t want to date.” Odo replies simply.

“It was a joke, Odo.” Quark rolls his eyes and goes back up to the hammock.  He lays down on it with his arms bent and holding up his head. 

“Computer a coconut with a straw to drink it,” Quark says, holding out his hand. Seconds later a coconut appeared in his hand. He brought it to his lips and took a sip. 

Odo stood up and walked to his hammock. He awkwardly sat down in it and in a weird move he found himself laying down.

They sat in a relaxing silence, lightly swaying in the wind as the sun started setting. 

“Quark?” Odo asked turning his head over to Odo.

“Yeah, Odo?” 

“Can we keep this between us, at least until we figure it out?” Odo asked. Quark looked over to Odo and smiled. 

“Yeah, that would be fine.”

 


End file.
